With the continuous progress of light emitting diode technology, more and more products using the characteristics of light emitted diodes are designed. In addition to replacing the lamp in the past, a variety of light bulbs have also been developed.
Light emitted diode referred to as LED. And is made of a compound containing gallium (Ga), arsenic (As), phosphorus (P), nitrogen (N), or the like. When the electrons recombine with the holes, visible light will be emitted, thus it can be used to make light emitted diodes. It can be used as an indicator, or displayed as words or numbers in the circuit and instruments. Gallium arsenide diode emits red light, gallium phosphide diode emits green light, silicon carbide diode emits yellow light, gallium nitride diode emits blue light. Because of its chemical properties, it also can be divided into organic light emitted diode (OLED) and inorganic light emitted diode (LED).
Lighting is an important part of human life, although the LED technology itself is quite mature, people still hope to design more lighting products to improve the quality of life. In order to achieve a variety of product designs, including cooling, power connection, driver, and even manufacturing cost, complexity, there are a wide range of technical issues to be resolved.